Mon père
by nyxox
Summary: Après un spectacle, le passé rattrape Trucy.


_TW Violence_

Trucy en avait fait des spectacles. Elle avait commencé dans la rue et était maintenant la chef de l équipe. Autour d'elle, les techniciens courraient dans tous les sens. Heureusement, Trucy avait appris très vite qu'il ne fallait pas rester entre les pattes d'un ingénieur son, star du spectacle ou non. Elle se réfugia donc dans sa loge, où elle commença d'étranges rituels. Elle brossa ses cheveux tout en regardant son reflet dans le miroir. Seulement, elle avait l'impression que son double était triste alors que ce n'était pas le cas pour la jeune fille réelle. Pensant que tout ça ne provenait que de son imagination, Trucy fit un grand sourire à son reflet et enfila son costume de scène. Elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte et délaissa le miroir pour aller ouvrir. Derrière la porte, un technicien l'attendait, tout tremblant. Il avait autant de stress que s'il était monté sur scène.

« J'arrive, dit Trucy en souriant. Et essaie de respirer, tu es aussi rouge que le veston de Polly. »

N'écoutant pas sa réponse, la jeune fille se traça un chemin jusqu'à la scène. Puis doucement les lumières devinrent plus tamisées. Elle compta jusqu'à trois, prit une grande inspiration et rentra sur scène. Elle enchaina les tours avec grâce, mettant la foule en émoi. Dans le fond de la salle, Phoenix, Apollo et Athéna regardaient la jeune prodige. Les deux heures de spectacles s'enchainèrent rapidement. Puis le show se termina devant une salle debout qui applaudissait. Trucy fit une jolie révérence, sourit et quitta la scène. Une fois dans les coulisses, elle constata que tous les techniciens et ingénieurs s'étaient calmés. Le show s'était très bien déroulé et ils allaient enfin pouvoir s'affaler sur une chaise.

Trucy remercia tout le monde puis partit dans sa loge pour remettre des habits normaux. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de s'habiller en costume de scène. Mais son père et ses deux assistants devraient surement faire un saut au tribunal pour récupérer plusieurs dossiers. Elle devait donc se montrer le plus neutre possible pour ne pas embarrasser sa famille. Elle rangea soigneusement sa tenue dans un gros sac, ne gardant que sa robe noire sur le dos. Elle s'installa devant sa coiffeuse pour enlever le peu de maquillage qu'elle avait accepté de porter lorsque trois coups retentirent à la porte. Tout en passant son coton sur son visage, elle songea que les trois avocats avaient couru vite alors qu'ils étaient au fond de la salle. Elle lâcha un petit « entrez » que le visiteur entendu. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, s'avança vers la jeune fille et se pencha pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« C'était un très bon spectacle Trucy. Tu es bien digne des Enigmars. »

À ces mots, Trucy se raidit. Elle serra son bout de coton entre ses doigts, comme pour le faire disparaitre. Le regard de la fillette était froid, comme si elle avait changé de personnalité.

«Qu'est ce que tu fous ici, demanda-t-elle en haussant le ton. Tu n'as rien à faire dans les coulisses, et encore moins dans ma salle.

-Du calme Trucy, un peu de respect pour ton bon vieux père. »

À ces mots, les dents de Trucy grincèrent. De rage, elle jeta son coton dans la salle.

« Tu n'es pas mon père et tu ne le seras jamais.

-Voyons Trucy, tu m'en veux encore depuis tout ce temps ? demanda Zak avec un faux air innocent. J'étais obligé de faire ça ma chérie, sinon j'aurai fini enfermé entre quatre murs. Tu es grande non, tu peux comprendre ça.

-Et c'était trop encombrant d'emmener ta fille avec toi, dit-elle en se retournant pour le fixer dans les yeux. C'est vrai, c'était beaucoup plus simple de me laisser dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas.

-Trucy, je suis désolé.

-Ça ne marchera pas cette fois. Alors, va-t'en. »

Zak s'avança vers Trucy, bien décidé à enterrer la hache de guerre. Après tout, Trucy était talentueuse et elle serait parfaite pour son nouveau spectacle. Sentant le danger arriver, Trucy se leva d'un bond puis recula au fil et à mesure qu'il avançait.

« Trucy, tu es ma fille que ça te plaise ou non. Monsieur Wright a été bien gentil de s'occuper de toi, mais maintenant je suis là. Nous pourrions vivre comme avant tu ne penses pas ? »

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'il reçut un poing dans sa mâchoire qui le propulsa à terre. Une fois au sol, il reçut des coups de pieds avant que quelqu'un ne tire son bourreau en arrière. Levant la tête, il reconnut son ancien avocat. Phoenix était rouge et Apollo avait du mal à le contenir.

« N'oubliez pas que vous n'avez pas le droit à l'erreur boss. Le mieux serait de le laisser partir, dit le plus jeune en chuchotant. »

Mais Phoenix ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Avec un ton glaçant, il dit :

« Approchez-vous encore une fois de ma fille, et je vous jure que je vous tuerai.

-Vous avez la mémoire courte Wright. Trucy est ma fille. »

À ces mots Phoenix se débattu plus fort et Athéna vint aider Apollo à le contenir. Phoenix allait lancer une jolie suite d'insultes, mais Trucy le prit de court.

« Tu n'es pas mon père et tu ne le seras jamais. Où étais tu quand tous ces policiers m'ont interrogé ? Où étais-tu lorsque je me réveillais en sursaut après un cauchemar. Où étais tu quand nous étions à court d'argent et que Phoenix préparait un repas pour moi et se contentait du reste. Alors. Je t'écoute. Où. Étais. Tu.

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué, dit Zak en ignorant les trois autres avocats, je n'avais pas le choix. Mais je suis là maintenant, nous pouvons rattraper le temps toi et moi.

-Jamais. Maintenant, va-t'en. Je n'ai qu'un père et ça me suffit amplement. Il a toujours été là pour moi et il le sera toujours. Maintenant part. »

Comme résigné, Zak jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la jeune fille et à ses comparses avant de sortir. Apollo et Athéna attendirent quelques minutes pour lâcher Phoenix qui fixait la porte d'un air haineux. Bizarrement, pendant que Phoenix était rempli de colère et de peur qu'on lui vol sa fille, Trucy se sentait mieux. Comme si ses épaules s'étaient déchargées d'un poids. Elle se dirigea vers son vrai père et l'enlaça de ses petits bras.

« C'était cool pap', dit-elle, mais avec les bleus qu'il a eu, tu risques de passer au tribunal.

-Tant pi, murmura il en la serrant dans ses bras, crois moi ça en valait la peine. »

Puis elle se sépara de lui et fila jusqu'à sa table où reposait son portable. Elle consulta ses contacts, devant le regard curieux des trois avocats. Ayant trouvé ce qu'elle souhaitait, elle cliqua sur le bouton appel.

« Allo ? Bonjour Miles, c'est Trucy. Est-ce que tu pourrais sortir de ton bureau pour venir nous voir, papa a fait une bêtise. »

À l'autre bout du fil, Miles soupira. Son ami était une vraie tête brûlée. Il poussa les dossiers qui prenait toute la place, murmurant un j'arrive à la fillette. Quand Trucy raccrocha, Athéna et Apollo regardaient leur chef avec un air goguenard.

« Ça va, ça va, je sais à quoi vous pensez tous les deux.

-Mais à rien du tout, boss, dit Athéna avec un sourire.

-Du tout du tout. Répliqua Apollo en riant. »

Phoenix soupira. Il allait encore se faire disputer par le procureur pour avoir agi sans réfléchir. Mais en regardant Trucy qui riait avec ses assistants, il pensa que ce n'était pas si grave d'écouter un serment. Trucy était là. Trucy l'avait choisi. Et s'il fallait frapper chaque idiot qui ferait du mal à l'adolescente, alors il le ferait. Parce qu'ils étaient une famille.


End file.
